1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting and a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small male terminal fitting that has a long and narrow tab at a front end must be made to prevent deformation or breakage of the tab due to the interference of an external matter. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,551 teaches forming a tab by bending a plate material along a folding line parallel to a length of the tab to improve the strength of the tab.
The plate material of an excessively small terminal fitting is difficult to bend and hence the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,551 cannot be applied. Thus, a measure is required to prevent deformation or breakage other than by increasing the strength.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to protect a tab from the interference of an external matter.